Kelly Kapowski
Kelly Kapowski is a new character who was added to the NBC TV series, the California-set "Saved By The Bell", which is the rebooted version of the Disney Channel TV series, the Indiana-set "Good Morning, Miss Bliss." She was never present in the previous series. About her Kelly is a 5'6 tall teenage girl with long brown hair and stylish bangs and pretty blue eyes. Kelly wears stylish and trendy clothes with floral patterns, along with belly shirts or sexy clothes. Kelly is one of Frank and Carol Kapowski's seven children: she has two older brothers, Kenny and Bennett, a younger sister, Nikki, and two younger brothers, Kyle and Billy. She is the most popular all-American type "perfect" girl with a clean slate, who is the head cheerleader and captain of the volleyball, swim, and softball teams. Kelly is very caring, can also be a bit of an airhead sometimes, but she is mostly smart and is a straight A student. Unlike Lisa and Jessie, she actually gives Screech a chance when no one else will. Kelly is known for being the cool, pretty, popular girl who everyone wants as a friend and who seems to have it all, despite coming from a lower economic class than the rest of her friends. She is a big fan of George Michael, and also is the love interest and later wife of Zack Morris. At the start of her freshman year, Zack had been trying to go out with Kelly ever since she can remember. Many boys are interested in Kelly because of good looks and personality, and because of this, a feud began between Zack and fellow student A.C. Slater about who would be her boyfriend, because they think she’s a piece of meat that they will constantly fight over, which caused her great stress but a lot of fun at the same time. Kelly blushed numerous times when both Zack and Slater would hit on her, especially when it was done in front of other students. During Kelly's sophomore year, Slater conceded defeat to Zack, and she and Zack began dating, whereas Slater thereupon pursued his interest in and developing an attraction to strong-willed feminist Jessie Spano. After she and her friends graduated from Bayside High and went their separate ways, Kelly could not afford to go to an out-of-state university and instead attended community college, and she was accepted into California University on a scholarship, joining Zack, Slater, and Screech as suite mates. Kelly also became the new roommate of Leslie Burke and Alex Taber. While Kelly is undoubtedly beautiful, she is simply more than Zack’s hot girlfriend, this shows that she is funny, multi-dimensional, caring, sweet without being annoying, and a hard-worker for both herself and her family. Kelly wrote a poem called “That Special Someone”: "Those eyes so warm, that smile so bright, I think about him day and night. The cutest guy I’ll ever see, And lucky, lucky, lucky me." The gallery of pictures Kelly Kapowski 2.png Kelly Kapowski 4.png Kelly Kapowski 3.png Bayside High's class of 1993.png Category:Canon characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Characters with hair Category:Human characters Category:Protagonists